The present invention is based on a view blocking element for a luggage compartment of a vehicle and on a tailgate having such a view blocking element.
A known view blocking element is shown in DE 199 02 205 A1 and is used for at least partially covering a luggage compartment, also called a trunk, in a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle. The view blocking element has a carrier which, according to a known construction, is implemented as a surrounding frame in which a flexible flat structure is held in a mounted manner, or which frame is covered with the flat structure. The flat structure is made of a textile material.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,600 A shows a view blocking element for a luggage compartment which is arranged on an interior side of a tailgate which can open up or close the luggage compartment. Here, the view blocking element is composed of rigid plate-shaped elements which are mutually connected by film hinges or the like, so that the view blocking element can be folded and unfolded.
An object of the present invention is to provide a weight-optimized view blocking element by way of a view blocking element in which the carrier comprises a base from which, at least by way of a first end, a spring arm of a tensioning device for the flat structure starts out, and in that the spring arm is connected with the flat structure at a distance from the first end, as well as way of a tailgate for a vehicle having such a view blocking element.
Among the principal advantages achieved with the invention are that weight is saved with respect to the view blocking element by a reduced use of material at the carrier for the flat structure because only a base is provided as the carrier, from which base at least one spring arm originates which holds the flat structure in a mounted position with respect to the base. A surrounding frame can therefore be eliminated in the case of the view blocking element according to the invention.
In addition, it is advantageous that damage to the view blocking element can be avoided in many cases when corresponding cargo is stored in the luggage compartment and, for example, the tailgate is closed because, when the view blocking element impacts on this object in the luggage compartment, the spring arm can yield in a resilient manner.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, if required, the flexible flat structure can advantageously be replaced during a repair.
For a simple construction of the releasable connection, an opening can be provided in the flat structure in which a projection, particularly a hook, engages which originates from the spring arm.
In addition, an exchange of the entire view blocking element or its removal is now made possible when correspondingly large pieces of luggage are to be transported in the luggage compartment.
A flat structure, which comprises a web of fabric, is particularly preferred with a view to a light-weight construction.
According to a further development of the present invention, a wide mounting of the flat structure is achieved, which can be further improved providing the hook opening is situated in a corner between the second long side and a narrow side of the flexible flat structure.
The surface structure can be fastened to the base in a particularly simple manner. Furthermore, large-surface mounting of the flat structure is achievable due to the fact the tensioning device has two spring arms which starting out from their first end at the base, extend away from one another.
An embodiment of a tailgate I which the view blocking element is fastened approximately in a transition section between the rear window and the flat frame section to the interior side of the tailgate is currently particularly preferable. The view blocking according to the invention provides a completely covered luggage space below the flat frame section of the tailgate, which luggage space cannot be viewed from the outside, thus also not by way of the rear window.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.